toku_power_weekendfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppy Pipopapo
For in-series information, see the Kamen Rider Wiki page for . 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Poppy Pipopapo Poppī Pipopapo is a benevolent Bugster based on the character of the same name from DoReMiFa Beat. Poppy serves as the "navigator" for the Kamen Riders, and takes on the civilian identity of Asuna Karino, a registered nurse at Seito University Hospital and a personnel from the Ministry of Health. Using the Toki Meki Crisis Rider Gashat Gashat and the Buggle Driver II, she is able to transform into Kamen Rider Poppy KamenRaidā Poppī. As recorded by CR, Poppy is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Vernier, Kaiden and Gatton. Character History TBA Personality Poppy Pipopapo was created to serve as a guide to the Riders in CR. She provides insight on the Bugster viruses, the Rider system, and helps to transfer patients to CR if the situation requires it. Poppy's true personality is bubbly and energetic. As Asuna, however, she takes on a mature and no-nonsense persona, although her normal personality will momentarily surface if she is addressed by her real name. But there have been times when Poppy as Asuna reverts to her true personality on her own free will. Despite being based on a Vocaloid, ironically, it is revealed Poppy cannot sing very well without music to accompany her and causes distress to those around her when she does. It is also revealed during an encounter with Kamen Rider Hibiki that she has a fear of Oni and ran away scared upon first seeing him. After being brainwashed by the Bugsters, Poppy still has her bubbly personality, but she seems completely apathetic to the suffering of humans and casually focuses on her job as the "navigator" of Kamen Rider Chronicle. However, if Kamen Riders help the Ride-Players in the "game", which she states is against the rules, she will take on a serious persona briefly with a deeper voice and attack them as Kamen Rider Poppy. When Emu tried to get through to her to snap out of it, her erased memory and programmed loyalty to her kind caused her to knock him aside without a second thought. Fortunately, Emu restored her to normal using his reprogramming powers as Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99. However, she has gained the memories of the female patient she killed in order to be brought into existence as a side effect. This briefly traumatized her to the point of almost breaking her emotionally, but Emu tried to reason with her that it was not her fault she was born into the world that way and she is not a killer as she has helped him save countless lives as his nurse. This seems to have made her feel a little better, but it is unknown how much of an impact it has on her emotional guilt. Being a Bugster born from Sakurako Dan, she also exhibits signs of maternal traits at times such as during her death she told Hiiro not to eat too many sweets and Kuroto to be a "good boy". Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation:' Like the Bugster executives, Poppy is capable of entering any level selected by the Kamen Riders. *'Dance Influence:' Poppy can influence Bugster Viruses into a rhythm dance. *'Hebitsukai Snake Eyes Immunity:' Presumably thanks to her Bugster nature, she's unaffected by Naga Ray's immobilization. Arsenal *'Two Energy Blades:' As Poppy Pipopapo, she can turn a knife and a fork into energy blades that she can either attack an enemy with or break a Chocolate Block from the Mighty Action X Gashat to receive an Energy Item. Forms - Default= - Christmas= This form is Poppy's special Christmas form, and it is only obtained by getting the festive Christmas Energy Item during Christmas time. - Burger= This form is Poppy's fast food server form. She turns into this form during the time she interacted with Burgermon in CR. }} }} - Kamen Rider Poppy= |-|2= *'Height': 199.0 cm *'Weight': 88.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.3 t *'Kicking power': 70.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 64.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.7 s Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X (ときめきクライシスゲーマーレベルエックス Tokimeki Kuraishisu Gēmā Reberu Ekkusu) is Poppy's default form, activated by inserting the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat into the Gashacon Bugvisor II and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. Initially sporting red eyes while serving Kamen Rider Chronicle, Poppy's eyes change to blue after her programming is reverted. In this form, Poppy's stats are slightly lower than Genm X, putting her on par with a Level 50 Rider. She only beats Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 in punching power, while losing to Brave and Snipe's Level 50, Genm X, and Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 in terms of punching and kicking power. Despite these disadvantages, her maximum jumping height and running speed is high, beating every Rider that can use Level 50 and Genm X. She is also shown to be very flexible and agile, easily dodging Snipe's attacks with the Gashacon Magnum and counter attacking. This form's finisher is the Critical Crews-Aid (クリティカルクルセイド Kuritikaru Kuruseido): This finisher has two variations. *Poppy charges herself with rainbow energy, floats in the air and twirl around continuously, sending pink heart and yellow star shaped energy attacks rapidly at the enemy. *Poppy generates energy-musical notes in her hands before sending them to the enemy. - Compact Driver= *'Height': 199.0 cm *'Weight': 88.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 60.3 t *'Kicking power': 70.1 t *'Maximum jump height': 64.0 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.7 s Toki Meki Crisis Gamer Level X (ときめきクライシスゲーマーレベルエックス Tokimeki Kuraishisu Gēmā Reberu Ekkusu) is Poppy's default form, activated by inserting the Toki Meki Crisis Gashat into the Gashacon Bugvisor II and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. Initially sporting red eyes while serving Kamen Rider Chronicle, Poppy's eyes change to blue after her programming is reverted. In this form, Poppy's stats are slightly lower than Genm X, putting her on par with a Level 50 Rider. She only beats Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50 in punching power, while losing to Brave and Snipe's Level 50, Genm X, and Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 in terms of punching and kicking power. Despite these disadvantages, her maximum jumping height and running speed is high, beating every Rider that can use Level 50 and Genm X. She is also shown to be very flexible and agile, easily dodging Snipe's attacks with the Gashacon Magnum and counter attacking. This form's finisher is the Critical Crews-Aid (クリティカルクルセイド Kuritikaru Kuruseido): This finisher has two variations. *Poppy charges herself with rainbow energy, floats in the air and twirl around continuously, sending pink heart and yellow star shaped energy attacks rapidly at the enemy. *Poppy generates energy-musical notes in her hands before sending them to the enemy. - Level i-0= *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 115.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 81.9 t *'Kicking power': 88.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 66.6 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.4 sec. Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0(ゾンビアクションゲーマーレベルX-0 Zonbi Akushon Gēmā Reberu Ekkusu Zero) is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Dangerous Zombie (i) Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat and pulling the lever. Due to the power of Level 0's nullifying ability, it negates the Dangerous Zombie Gashat's side effects on the Gamer Driver. In this form, despite having a similar appearance to the Buggle Driver version of Zombie Gamer and only a simple Driver change, its stats are actually much higher, beating the former even in its Level X stats. However, unlike the original Level X form, this form has a normal functioning Rider Gauge which does not grant Kuroto the power of immortality, presumably due to the reprogramming powers of Maximum Mighty X affecting the immortality of Dangerous Zombie. Like X before it the i variant is the normal Dangerous Zombie Level 10 further upgraded, now with the power of i, the incremental variable its level, default 10, increases by 1 whenever as yet unrevealed conditions are met. It's upper limit is unknown. Empowered with the Hyper Muteki Gashat when inserted into the Gamer Driver's secondary slot, Genm temporarily activates a Muteki Mode(ムテキモード Muteki Mōdo) which grants the Rider using it 10 seconds of invincibility. This form's finisher is the Dangerous Critical Strike(デンジャラスクリティカルストライクDenjarasu Kuritikaru Sutoraiku): }} - Level X-Σ= *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 115.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 81.9 t *'Kicking power': 88.8 t *'Maximum jump height': 66.6 m *'Maximum running speed': 100m per 1.4 sec. }} }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Bugster Buckle II **Buggle Driver II - Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor II. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor II - Transformation device and primary weapon. Behind the Scenes Etymology *In Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! episode 12, Hiiro Kagami pointed out that her alias, Asuna Karino is simply a wordplay of "temporary nurse" (仮のナース Kari no Nāsu). As Poppy Pipopapo, her name likely originates from the Japanese onomatopoeia "pipopapo" a sound effect often used for computers or video games, similar to the English "beep boop." Category:Characters Category:Bugsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Gamer Riders Category:Ex-Aid RolePlay Category:Main Characters